Sonic Cronichles  Ep 04  Shadow: Amando?
by Ichizack
Summary: Shadow encontra Tikal, e acaba rolando um clima... Será que Shadow finalmente encontrou seu lugar?


Shadow... Amando?!?!?!

Angel Island. Um paraíso sobre a Terra. Em todos os sentidos, pois a ilha FLUTUA sobre o mundo! Lar de Knuckles, o equidna, o guardião da Master Emerald, que por sinal não se encontrava, estava em mais uma aventura com seus melhores amigos, Sonic, o ouriço, e Miles "Tails" Prower, no já famigerado Team Sonic. E é do altar onde seis das chaos emeralds repousavam, junto de M.E., que encontramos uma jovem equidna de cor alaranjada, que acabara de sair de dentro da enorme jóia depois de um enorme clarão...

- Bom, finalmente estou no presente de Knuckles, bem a tempo de avisá-lo sobre a catástrofe e... – Tikal olhava para os lados, e se desesperava ao se encontrar sozinha ali - Onde ele está? Não consigo sentir sua presença nesta ilha! Não! Se ele  
não for avisado, a Angel Island pode ser destruída! O que farei?

Fora da Angel Island, um ouriço negro apenas observava uma linda tarde no topo de uma montanha, quando a ilha flutuante pôde ser vista por seus olhos... Shadow apreciava aquela vista, ainda fascinado pelos mistérios que envolviam aquele lugar.

- Hum... Rouge me disse que existe uma esmeralda naquela ilha que pode controlar todas as Chaos emeralds... Acho que deveria fazer uma visita aquela ilha..- Shadow sacava uma esmeralda chaos- CHAOS CONTROL! – Shadow sumia repentinamente, num enorme clarão.

Tikal estava pensando o que fazer, quando sentiu uma forte presença perto de si, e ao se virar , se assusta ao ver Shadow e não Knuckles...

- Quem é você?

- Eu que pergunto! Onde está Knuckles?

- Ele não está! Se tentar algo contra a Master Emerald, vai ter que se ver comigo! -Tikal ficava em posição de defesa, enquanto via Shadow apenas vira-se de costas.

- Tenho mais o que fazer do que roubar isso, quem gosta de jóias é Rouge! Eu só preciso de uma jóia...- Shadow mostra sua chaos e solta um ar melancólico.

- Parece que esta esmeralda pertenceu a alguém que lhe faz muita falta...- Tikal se aproximava, enquanto Shadow se virava novamente para ela - Parece que ela foi muito importante na sua vida... - Tikal segura a mão de Shadow, agora um pouco mais segura-Desculpe minha grosseria! Não sabia que tinha boas intenções! Eu sou Tikal! Sacerdotisa e guardiã das chaos emeralds! Ainda não me disse seu nome...- Tikal lança um sorriso para Shadow, sendo respondida da mesma maneira.

- Shadow! Shadow, o ouriço! Como sabe tanto sobre mim? – Shadow puxava a mão assim que percebeu o olhar mais brilhante de Tikal, um tanto sem jeito.

- Como sacerdotisa é fácil ver os sentimentos das pessoas através de seus olhares! Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo! Parece que perdeu sua amada de forma muito dolorosa!

- Bom... – Shadow soltava um ar triste - Isso é verdade! Mas eu sei muito pouco do que ocorreu no passado e... – Shadow estranhava o fato da equidna estar suando frio - O que houve?

- É a catástrofe! Veja! - Os dois olham para o céu e vêem uma chuva de meteoros de aproximando...

- É só isso? Qual é? Eu posso dar um jeito!

- Como?

- Fique olhando, menininha! - Shadow se concentra e invoca as sete chaos, que o circulam e o fazem se tornar Super Shadow.- Agora o bicho pega! - Shadow alça vôo em direção aos meteoros, e de um único Chaos Control consegue destruir todos, exceto um que acaba caindo no mar, sem causar dano algum...Shadow volta até onde Tikal estava, com um  
sorriso de ponta-a-ponta do rosto...- E aí, gostou? Era só isso...

- Bom... Chaos havia me dito que um mal se aproximaria por causa deles, se não fosse essa chuva não sei o que seria...- Tikal sorria para Shadow, abraçando em seguida - Você foi incrível, Sr. Shadow!

- Senhor, não! Ainda sou muito jovem, me chame só de Shadow!

- Como queira, Shadow - Tikal sorria para Shadow novamente, que ficava avermelhado.

Este clima é quebrado quando Rouge aparece e flagra os dois "pombinhos"...

- Shadow... o que você... – A morcega mostrava uma cara abobalhada, como se visse algo inacreditável - ... E ela...- Ela tentava segurar seu riso, em vão - EU TENHO QUE CONTAR ISSO PROS OUTROS! É O ACONTECIMENTO DO SÉCULO!

- Qual é Rouge! Não é nada do que você tá pensando! – Shadow ficava totalmente sem jeito, procurando uma explicação que não apareceu.

- Não, nem um pouco, Shadow!

- Sua namorada, Shadow? - Tikal faz um ar triste que deixa Shadow com uma dor no coração.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! EU TÔ FICANDO VELHO, NÃO DOIDO!

- Disse algo, Shadow? - Rouge encara Shadow com um ar aterrorizante que deixa o ouriço suando frio.

- O que faço agora? – O ouriço suava a ponto de quase desmaiar de desidratação.

Nesse momento chega Knuckles, Tails e Sonic, este último sendo perseguido por Amy e Cream...

- Quem te chamou pra nossa aventura, Amy? Isso era assunto só pra equipe!

- Sonic! Quando vai entender que não consegue viver sem mim?

Antes que Sonic acelerasse (mais ainda) ele vê Tikal e Shadow abraçados, e cai no riso, fazendo Amy esbarrar nele. Cream consegue parar antes e também fica olhando, atraindo a atenção de todos para a cena...

- Por que todos estão olhando pra mim? – Só então caia a ficha, Shadow percebe que ainda está abraçado a Tikal.- Ah, bom, é por isso...- Shadow pula e solta a menina de um susto - Her, me desculpe, Tikal, eu não tinha...

- Tudo bem, Shadow! Fui eu quem o abracei primeiro mesmo!

Ambos estavam avermelhados, quando Knuckles se aproxima de Shadow...

- Aí, rapaz! Se deu bem, hein? – O equidna batia no ombro do amigo, num gesto de afirmação.

- Conhece ela?

- Já a vi algumas vezes, ela sempre vem quando uma crise ocorre neste tempo! Eu te  
apresento Tikal, Sacerdotisa e Primeira guardiã da Master Emerald!

- Primeira? O que quer dizer com...

- Ela veio do passado! Dois mil anos, pra ser mais exato! E consegue utilizar as Chaos Emeralds como ninguém!

- Quer dizer que... Ela veio do passado? Será que ela...

- Não preciso ser advinho pra saber o que vai perguntar! Mas não é hora pra isso! Primeiro quero saber o que queria aqui, ou veio só pra vê-la?

- Bom...

- O Shadow nos salvou! Eu vim avisá-los de uma horrível catástrofe que viria, mas –Tikal suspirava, enquanto narrava o fato - Ele...

-Tikal segurava a mão de Shadow, que voltava a ficar desconcertado - Se arriscou por nós!

- Não é pra tanto! -Shadow sorria de volta, impressionando a todos.

- MEU DEUS! ELA CONSEGUIU FAZER O SHADOW RIR! É UM MILAGRE! – Sonic apontava para Shadow, rindo loucamente.

- Eu devia...- Shadow ia tentar atacar Sonic, mas desiste ao ver Tikal - Bom... – Shadow disfarçava, arrancando ainda mais risos do ouriço azul.

- Isso é tão romântico! Sonic, você deveria aprender com ele! – Amy olhava provocantemente para Sonic, que para de rir imediatamente.

- É o que??? – O rosto inconformado do ouriço azul arrancava uma risada de Shadow.

- Essa valeu o dia! – Shadow lançava um olhar de vitória, enquanto os outros passavam a rir de Sonic.

- E você, Tikal? Agora acho que você deve voltar ao seu repouso na M.E.!

- Não mais! Chaos disse que eu posso ficar aqui, se eu assim desejar! - O comentário fez Shadow se sentir muito bem, embora não soubesse por que...

- Nesse caso por que Shadow não lhe leva pra passear amanhã por Station Square? – Rouge ficava ao lado da garota, enquanto olhava Shadow, que ficava sem jeito novamente.

- Eu? Por que eu? – O ouriço fazia uma cara abobalhada, sem entender o plano de sua amiga.

- Foi com quem ela mais se identificou! Aposto que ela vai adorar se você convidar!

Shadow fica um momento inseguro, mas ao ver que Tikal voltou a segurar sua mão, ele cria coragem...

- Quer... bem... como digo isso...

- Será um prazer, Shadow! – Ela segurava a mão do ouriço, que sentiu seu coração bater forte como nunca antes havia acontecido...

Era uma linda manhã que se seguia em Station Square. No apartamento a beira-mar de Tails, podemos ver o "Quarteto Sonic" reunido, tentando chegar em um acordo...

- E por que temos de ir junto? Não sou candelabro pra segurar vela! – Sonic caminhava pela sala, vendo Shadow sentado no sofá, entre Tails e Knuckles.

- O que quer que eu faça? Sozinho eu vou ficar sem jeito!

- Então por que pediu pra ela sair com você? – Tails fechava seus olhos, reprovando a ação do ouriço.

- É, se não gosta dela, deveria ter dito logo! – Knuckles cruzava seus braços, encarando Shadow.

- Esse é o problema! Eu estou gostando... – Shadow apenas sussurrava, mal sendo escutado pelos companheiros.

- Pode repetir? Não ouvi!!! - Sonic pôe a mão na orelha, numa tentativa de provocar o ouriço negro.

- Eu estou gostando dela... – Shadow ainda sussurrava, sem coragem de falar normalmente.

- Cara, pode por favor falar alto e claro? – Knuckles se levantava, já nervoso.

- EU TO GOSTANDO DELA, PORRA!!!!!!! – Shadow esbravejava, derrubando seus amigos no chão.

- Tá era pra nós ouvirmos, não o resto do continente... – Tails colocava o dedo no ouvido, verificando o dano causado pelo grito.

- Vocês vem ou não? Eu disse as meninas que todos iríamos juntos!

- Você o que?- Sonic se espantava com a notícia, mostrando indignação.

- Vai dizer que tem medo de sair com a Amy, Sonic? – O olhar sagaz de Shadow foi definitivo para Sonic mudar sua expressão.

- Eu te mostro! Diga o local que eu vou pra lá agora!

- Eu não gosto disso! E se a Rouge nos enganar e tentar roubar a Master Emerald enquanto estou fora? – Knuckles tentava disfarçar descaradamente.

- Ela ficou bastante alegre em ver quem seria o acompanhante dela...

- Sério? Bom, acho que vai ser bom uma saída, sim...

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, no apartamento de Amy, ela, Rouge, Cream e Tikal estavam num papo muito animado...

- Puxa, Tikal, como está se sentindo? Ansiosa? Afinal, um encontro não acontece todo dia... – Amy estava ao lado de Tikal, ambas sentadas no sofá. Cream olhava tudo sentada numa poltrona rosada logo a frente, enquanto Rouge estava em pé, logo atrás das duas garotas, escorada no móvel.

- Não é bem um "encontro", Amy! Ele só vai me levar pra conhecer a cidade! E vamos todas juntas, certo? – Tikal olhava as outras meninas, deixando seu rosto corar num tom avermelhado.

- Claro! Ver o Shadow tentando ser gentil é algo que não quero perder mesmo! – Rouge começava a rir, sendo seguida por Amy.

- Não fale assim dele! Achei que iria por que gostou da idéia de sair com Knuckles! – Tikal sorria inocentemente para Rouge, que engasgava.

- O que disse? Eu e aquele grosso? Nem pagando! – Rouge virava seu rosto, num gesto de indignação.

- Confessa, Rouge! – Amy encarava Rouge, provocando-a.

- É! Esse caso de vocês dois já não é mais segredo... – Cream sorria inocentemente, imitando Amy.

- Mais um comentário desses e eu vou embora! Falei? – Rouge falava decididamente.

- Certo, certo! Então vamos nos produzir! – Amy puxava suas amigas para seu quarto, onde poderiam usar de todos os seus recursos.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles e Tails haviam acabado de chegar no local de encontro, não tardou até que as meninas chegassem, para "delírio" dos rapazes... Amy usava um vestido colado ao corpo, saltos mais altos que o padrão e uma maquiagem super-leve que fazia uma jovem de 14 anos virar um mulherão de 18... Cream usava apenas um vestido diferenciado, mais um baton que fez seu rosto brilhar e Tails acaba ficando deslumbrado com o que uma roupa nova e pequenas mudanças de cores podem fazer, Rouge simplesmente resolveu "chutar o pau da barraca". Estava tão deslumbrante e usava algo tão ousado, ao mesmo tempo meigo, que deixou Knuckles quase babando. Tikal estava um pouco mais formal, com um vestido rosa salmão simples e uma variante do sapato de Rouge, com cores rosa e amarelo, e um salto menor, mas ainda assim era um verdadeiro colírio aos olhos de Shadow, que nunca se sentiu tão bem em simplesmente "passear" por aí...Fato que deixou-os um pouco sem jeito, e como em desenhos animados, em instantes os quatro correram, e voltaram vestidos dignos de andar ao lado de suas "acompanhantes". Shadow e Tikal iam à frente, ninguém queria atrapalhar o "clima" que foi criado logo no início do passeio. E o casal aproveitou de tudo, desde compras no Shopping (patrocinadas por Rouge e seu cartão de crédito infinito) até brincadeiras nos fliperamas (Tikal adorava ver Shadow e Sonic tentando superar um ao outro nos jogos), mas quem saíram ganhando mesmo foram Cream e Tails, o filhote de raposa tinha uma precisão nos joguinhos de mira e sempre ganhava os maiores bichinhos de pelúcia. Desnecessário dizer quem ficava com eles... A próxima parada era a sorveteria, as meninas na frente, bastante animadas, e os rapazes em seguida, carregando mais sacolas do que jamais viram antes...

- Como alguém consegue comprar tanto?- Tails estava escondido por detrás de uma dezenas de sacolas de roupas, e alguns bichinhos de pelúcia.

- Não me pergunte...- Sonic andava vagarosamente, temendo derrubar uma das várias caixas que segurava.

- Onde eu me enfiei? Não acredito que eu gosto disso! – Shadow pela primeira vez experimentava o sabor do medo, ao ver a quantidade de sacolas que ele e os outros seguravam.

- Elas tão abusando a gente, escutem o que eu digo!- Knuckles não sentia dificuldade em carregar sua parte, que diga-se de passagem, era duas vezes maior que a todos, juntos.  
Neste momento os cidadãos começam a se desesperar. Uma horda de eggbots, comandadas por Eggman, aparece junto de seu líder...

- STATION SQUARE! ENTREGUEM-SE OU SEJAM DESTRUÍDOS!!! HUAHUAHUA!!!

- Veio em má hora, gordão!!! – Sonic liderava o quarteto que já havia deixado as compras e avançado sobre o exército, destruindo-o em questão de segundos...

- Mas como...- Eggman batia suas mão no controle de sua nave, e se espanta ao perceber que Shadow estava com eles - Shadow! O que faz com seus inimigos? Seu  
vira-casaca!

- CALA A BOCA!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!! - Shadow faz Eggman voar longe e logo se vira para Tikal, que estava com um ar curioso...

- O que ele quis dizer com " seus inimigos", Shadow?

Knuckles segura o ombro de Shadow antes que este começasse a falar...

- Não minta pra ela! – Knuckles sussurrava no ouvido do ouriço, antes de se juntar a Sonic e Tails - Ela pode sentir sua mentira e será apenas pior!

Shadow fala a verdade, sobre ele já ter sido um vilão, e provavelmente a maior "catástrofe" que este mundo já tinha visto. Tikal apenas sorri, segurando novamente sua mão...

- Shadow, o que fez no passado não pode ser desfeito! Se escolheu ficar conosco agora, significa que seu coração sabe aonde é seu lugar! - Shadow nunca ficou se sentiu tão feliz por ser tratado daquele jeito antes...

Shadow e Tikal continuavam seu passeio agradável pela praça de Station Square. Embora o clima estivesse um pouco menos feliz (Shadow ainda se preocupava com um novo ataque) tudo estava calmo, até que alguém novamente resolveu atacá-los. O alvo era Shadow e este foi brutamente acertado. A atacante se revelava uma felina rosada, Blaze!

- O que quer, amadora?- Shadow se levantava, já em posição de ataque.

- Destruir sua existência, bastardo! - Os dois travam uma intensa luta, enquanto os outros apenas olhavam sem entender nada. Apenas Tikal resolveu intervir, usando um Chaos Control tão intenso que derrubou os dois oponentes no chão...

- Somos todos amigos, certo? – Tikal olha sério para ambos, e os dois terminam o clima hostil.

- Posso saber o motivo do ataque, Blaze? - Shadow ficava ao lado de Tikal, enquanto Amy ia ao encontro da felina.

- E de onde os dois se conhecem?

- Nos encontramos a um mês em Neo Green Hill. Este... - Blaze pensa um pouco, provavelmente evitando dizer uma grosseria – "Grosso" esbarrou em mim e nem pra pedir desculpas! E ainda me atacou!

- Eu te ataquei ? - Shadow se descontrola, indignado - QUEM VEIO DISPARANDO BOLAS DE FOGO EM MIM SÓ POR QUE EU ESBARREI SEM QUERER, E ANTES QUE EU PUDESSE ME DESCULPAR ???

- O Shadow pedindo desculpas? – Sonic ostentava uma cara de curiosidade infantil, atraindo a raiva de Amy.

- Sonic, você não tá ajudando...

- E precisa de tudo isso até hoje? – Tikal observava a cena, notando algo a mais ali...

- Sempre que eu escuto o nome deste – Blaze para pra respirar um pouco, evitando uma nova palavra rude- "Infeliz", algo ruim está para acontecer ou já aconteceu...- Só então Blaze nota que Shadow e Tikal estão conversando sobre outro assunto.

- Então, ela não é nem 10 do que você consegue ser, Tikal, ela é muito metida e  
encrenqueira...

- Nossa, ela realmente se importa tanto assim com você, Shadow?

- SEU MUHERENGO! VAI APRENDER A NÃO SAIR COM QUALQUER UMA!!! – Blaze mudava o tom da cor de seu rosto, mostrando um vermelho furioso, atacando novamente Shadow que volta a reagir violentamente...

- Alguém entendeu algo?- Rouge apenas olhava a cena, abobalhada.

- Eu não... – Knuckles estava ao lado da morcega, com a mesma expressão.

- Ela ia dizer algo importante, acho... – Tails apenas olhava, pensando no que a felina tentava dizer.

- Não é melhor pararmos a briga? – Cream e Cheese se entreolhavam, concordando mutuamente.

- Tá divertido deixa mais uns cinco minutos... – Sonic estava rindo, mas parou assim que viu Amy sacar seu martelo em sua direção.

- Sonic! Chega de piadas, tá bom?

- Tá bom, tá bom... – O ouriço disfarçava, apenas sorrindo.

- PAREM OS DOIS!!!!!!!!!!! - O grito de Tikal faz os dois pararem de imediato. Depois de alguns minutos, Blaze voltou com sua fala...

- Um meteoro caiu no mar a algum tempo!

- Shadow... – Tikal encarava Shadow, que mostrava já ter entendido tudo.

- Sim, a chuva que eu impedi! O que tem ele, Blaze?

- Um alien saiu de dentro e está destruindo todos os locais por onde passa, atrás da "forma de vida suprema"... E só conheço um babaca que se vangloria deste título...- Blaze olha de modo insinuante para Shadow.

- Olha o respeito, sua... - Shadow sente o olhar furioso de Tikal e se acalma.

- Então... o que vai fazer? – Blaze continuava seu comentário, muito mais séria.

- Se é a mim que ele quer, é a mim que ele terá!

- Vamos com você, cara! – Sonic se prontificava, junto de Tails e Knuckles.

- Nem ferrando! Ele deve ter alguma ligação com meu passado, e - Shadow olha para Tikal - Se me acontecer algo, vocês devem... - Tikal se aproxima de Shadow, que a olha um tanto sem jeito...

- É por isso que vamos, todos! Para garantir que você volte para nós! – Tikal segurava seu ombro, fazendo o ouriço se sentir seguro.

- É, Shadow! Você não seria um que estaria na minha lista de natal, mas deixar você sozinho numa luta suicida nem ferrando! – Sonic estendia sua mão ao ouriço, que a segurava.

- Isso mesmo! Vamos destruir! – Knuckles era o próximo a se unir aos dois, e Tails foi o seguinte, completando o gesto de união.

- E as chaos emeralds? Podemos usá-las! – A pergunta de Tails logo é aceita pelos companheiros, enquanto Shadow seguia caminho com Sonic e Knuckles.

- Certo! Você e as meninas pegam as chaos restantes! Eu, Sonic e Knuckles vamos na linha de frente!

- Se cuidem! – Tikal encarava Shadow por alguns segundos, até sair com os outros.  
E assim se segue. Eles vão até Emerald Beach, onde Blaze afirmou ser onde o alien se escondia. Quando chegam ao local, encontram um homem, cabelos pretos e brancos curtos, usando um uniforme de exército. Seu olhar sagaz logo viu seus oponentes e foi ao seu encontro...

- Então você é Shadow! – O homem encarava Shadow nos olhos.

- E você é...

- Esqueceu de mim, Shadow? Vejo que se esqueceu até de quem é, pois está com vidas inferiores...

- Cara, eu odeio surrar alguém sem saber seu nome! – Sonic terminava de se aquecer, enquanto Knuckles o olhava, sem ter entendido o comentário...

- E como tu espanca os eggbots de Eggman?

- Eles têm nome! "Eggbots"!

- Ah, isso explica... – Shadow se unia aos outros três, ignorando por completo a presença do inimigo.

- Eu sou Stalk! – O homem percebia que estava sendo ignorado, e deixava uma enorme gota de suor cair de sua testa - Eu fui um Soldado Da G.U.N.! Mas Aqueles bastardos me traíram! Foi quando os aliens me salvaram! Nós vínhamos em carga, mas...

- Eu destruí todos... Então... você... – Shadow se virava, voltando a dar atenção ao vilão.

- Sim... Eu estava presente na chacina da ARK! E fui EU quem atirou em Maria...

- Você...- As palavras soaram como uma descarga elétrica no coração do ouriço, que se deixava controlar pela raiva, pulando em cima do vilão - MORRA! - Shadow tenta atacar, mas uma barreira impede que e aproxime de seu alvo, e o dano causado pelo impacto o faz cair a alguns metros de distância.

- Tolo! Eu vou juntá-lo a sua "amada" agora! - Antes que Shadow pudesse perceber o ataque, Sonic o cancela.

- Esqueceu de nós, otário?

Knuckles também ataca, este desferindo um soco que o faz ir até o oceano.

- Shadow, você ta legal? – Sonic ajudava o parceiro a se levantar, este um tanto zonzo.

- Sim, eu acho... – Shadow recuperava um pouco de seu auto-controle, embora estivesse muito zangado, ainda.

- Sua Chaos force reage com ele! Ao menos que tenhamos as sete Chaos Emeralds aqui não o derrotaremos! – Knuckles se juntava aos outros dois, um tanto preocupado.

- Sonic! Eu quero matá-lo sozinho! – Shadow empurrava Sonic, pondo-se em posição de ataque novamente.

- Shadow, nem tudo...

- NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA LADAINHA DE HEROÍSMO! ESTE HOMEM MATOU A ÚNICA PESSOA A QUEM MEU CORAÇÃO PULSOU FORTE! Matou a única que me conseguia fazer ver a luz... – Shadow deixava uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto, tentando se conter.

- Enquanto olhar para a sombra do passado, jamais verá a luz do futuro!

Shadow vira seu rosto e vê Tikal, ficando com medo do que ela poderia ter escutado...

- Então este era seu nome...Maria, não é?

As meninas chegavam, carregando as chaos e entregando a Sonic, enquanto Shadow e Tikal se encaravam...

- Eu não me importo com o que ouvi, Shadow! Agora eu sei como seu coração sofre, e nunca vai se recuperar, a menos que se vingue!

- O que quer dizer?

- Sonic! Ele deve pôr um fim a este sofrimento! Deixe ele terminar isso a seu modo!

- Mas...

- Eu mesmo to a fim de fazer isto, mas Shadow deve fazer sua escolha!

- Não! O poder deste demônio é exatamente anular o Chaos control! – Blaze se aproximava, de braços cruzados, olhando o lugar onde Stalk havia caído.

- Há uma chance! Se eu usar o Chaos Blast a uma curta distância, eu posso anular a barreira e destruir seu corpo físico!

- E se matar no processo? Nem em sonho! – Sonic se espantava com o plano, mostrando um ar de reprovação firme.

- Se importando comigo, Sonic?

- Ele pode até não ser, mas eu sim, Shadow! Eu o proíbo de fazer isso!

- Você me deve um pedido de desculpas, então nada de se matar! Se vai morrer, eu o mato! – Blaze encarava Shadow, que olhava de volta, bastante irritado.

- Tem um plano melhor, ouriço? – Shadow voltava seu olhar a Sonic - Não? Então me desejem sorte!  
Stalk ressurge da água, mas não tinha ,mais sua aparência humana. Tinha asas negras e escamosas em suas costas, suas roupas rasgadas o faziam parecer aqueles demônios vistos em filmes, mas este era bem real...

- Chaos Control!- Shadow usa as Chaos emeralds e se transforma em Super Shadow. O ouriço voa em direção ao seu inimigo, e ambos se encaram...

- Usar as esmeraldas não vai salvá-lo! - Um violento combate se inicia. Com exceção de Sonic e Knuckles, que eram bem mais acostumados a usar o Chaos Control, e Tikal, por razões óbvias, niguém era capaz de distinguir qualquer movimento feito  
na luta, dada a velocidade dos mesmos. Stalk tenta um movimento covarde, mirando nos que estavam na praia, vendo a luta, mas Shadow usou seu próprio corpo para bloquear o golpe, ao custo de muitos ferimentos...

- E aí, que acha de se entregar logo, perdedor?

- Agora que terminei meu aquecimento!

- Shadow! – Sonic berrava o nome do ouriço, que voltava sua atenção a ele.

- Diz, coisa!

- Lute sério, ô Chuky Norris de periferia! Você tá até suando! Não me decepcione!

- Se aproveita só por que eu não posso responder, hein? Mas tá na hore de fazer "fuá"...

- É seu fim, Shadow! Em nome dos portadores da destruição! – Stalk abria seus braços, como se invocasse algum tipo de poder.

- Ah, cala a boca, traste! - Os dois se chocam e Stalk imobiliza Shadow, e a barreira anti-chaos começou a fazer efeito, eletrocutando o ouriço...

- O que acha? 10.000 volts só pra você!!!

- Eu acho que esta luta termina agora! CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!! - Shadow executa talvez o Chaos Blast mais corajoso de sua vida. A explosão criou um clarão que iluminou toda Station Square. Mas o que preocupoua todos foi ver Shadow caindo na água, voltando ao normal, enquanto Stalk permanecia no ar...

- Maldito... Maldito seja, Shadow... Destruiu meu sonho de vingança, por que protegeu a raça que lhe traiu e tirou-lhe aquela que tanto amava?

- Foi como de me disseram, se eu ficasse muito preso ao passado, não veria as maravilhas que me aguardam...- Shadow abre um senhor sorriso, caindo de vez na água,e afundando rápido.

- Você é um tolo... Mas foi um tolo que fez o impossível...- Stalk começa a se desintegrar em partículas de luz- Eu te esperarei no inferno, meu chapa! - Quando Stalk some por completo, Tikal e Tails pulam na água, e em questão de instantes retiravam  
dela um ouriço negro, bastante ferido...

- Sua respiração está muito fraca! Fora seu coração que está a quase zero! – Tails checava o pulso e o peito de Shadow, e não escondeu sua expressão desesperada.

- Ele precisa receber energia Chaos! - Tikal começa a fazer uma oração e sua energia começa a fluir pelo corpo de Shadow.

- Ficou louca? Vai se matar! – Blaze foi a primeira a se espantar, gesto imitado por todos ali em volta.

- Ele se arriscou por nós... Duas vezes desde que o conheci! Se eu não puder fazer nada por ele, eu me mato! - Blaze colocava a mão no ombro de Tikal, e sua energia começa a ser sugada também...

- Eu tenho uma conta a acertar com este daí... e vai ser divertido saber que ele me deve uma...

Sonic é o próximo a colocar sua mão no ombro de Tikal...

- Eu tembém tenho este desejo, Blaze!

Tails, Knuckles e as meninas também ajudam, fazendo o ouriço despertar novamente...

- Tikal... você...

- É bom te ver, Shadow! - Shadow volta a dormir, tendo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um lindo sonho...  
Shadow acorda e repara que não está em Emerald Beach. Dando uma olhada mais atenta ao local, vê que voltou a Ilha dos Anjos, e também vê que Knuckles estava vigiando seu sono...

- Acordou?

- Não, to fazendo projeção astral!

- Enfim... – Knuckles ostentava uma gota de suor do tamanho de sua testa- Você preocupou a gente!

- Eu sei... Foi mal... Viu Tikal?

- Eu não vou mentir pra você, já é uma criança crescida! Tikal escondeu algo de nós, mesmo podendo ficar aqui o tempo que quisesse, ainda era do passado, e sua energia vital era consumida mais rápido neste tempo. E te reviver foi um trabalho danado! Nós oito quase não demos conta! Ela quase se matou, e deve voltar ao seu sono na M.E., para se recuperar! Shadow sentiu uma dor no coração, como se lhe tirassem (de novo) sua vida...

- E quando ela parte?

- Se for rápido, ainda pode vê-la na... - Shadow desaparece num chaos control antes de Knuckles terminar de falar...

-"Não, eu não sou igual ao Sonic! Eu sou a forma de vida suprema!" Ah, conta outra! Se fossem irmãos não pareciam tanto... – Resmungava para o nada um isolado equidna,antes de sair do recinto...

Tikal preparava o ritual de entrada na M.E. Quando Shadow aparece de supetão, abraçando-a...

- Diga, por favor! Diga que existe algo que possa fazer com se recupere sem deixar este tempo! - Tikal apenas beija o rosto de

Shadow, e lhe lança um lindo sorriso...

- Shadow! O que está sentindo é apenas uma reação de nossas Chaos Forces! Mas elas são forças opostas, e não podem se unir, mesmo eu tendo gostado bastante de você!

- E... você volta?

- Infelizmente, dentro da Master Emerald, o fluxo de tempo é muito instável!Para se ter idéia, desde que eu adormeci, a uns 2000 anos, eu só senti oito horas de diferença! Se eu for me recuperar, talvez eu precise de mais outros 2000 anos aqui!

- Com você, é a segunda garota que eu perco...

- Mas, eu acho que você está olhando para o lado errado!- Tikal apenas sorri, dá um segundo beijo em Shadow e desaparece, voltando a M.E.

Dois dias depois, ninguém teve mais notícias de Shadow. Rouge tentou contato, mas todos os locais onde ele costumava ficar estavam vazios, e nem Sonic conseguia mais encontrá-lo, isso sabendo que os dois tinham uma espécie de "imã" para brigas... Shadow se encontrava em uma ilha longíncua, no meio do mar de Emerald Beach. No topo de uma de suas montanhas, Shadow apenas suspirava a perda, quando uma voz soou por trás dele...

- Vai ficar chorando aí o resto da vida?

- Quem é?- Shadow se vira e vê Blaze.

- Isso chega a ser patético! Jamais imaginei que você fosse chorar pelos cantos um amor perdido...

- Você tá pedindo, não é? - Shadow e Blaze começam a brigar. Era uma ótima tarde quando isso começou, e ela se estendeu por quase toda a noite, e ambos só pararam quando chegaram ao limite, depois de metade da ilha estar em chamas e a outra estar devastada, fora que as montanhas existentes também deixaram de existir...

- Sabe algo que Tikal me disse quando estava te curando?

- O que?

- Ela havia me dito que nossas Chaos Forces reagiam positivamente uma com a outra, por isso que nós brigamos tanto!

- O que quer dizer?

- Você é tapado mesmo, hein? – Blaze lançava um olhar insinuante a Shadow, que age como se tivesse entendido o recado.

- Como se você me agradasse!

- Eu gosto de rapazes que pelo menos sabem dançar e que sejam bastante cavalheiros!

- E garota pra mim deve ser bem carinhosa! Duvido você ter este perfil!

- Eu duvido você saber dançar, isso sim!

- Quer uma prova?

Shadow puxa Blaze pela cintura, e os dois começam uma dança, até Balze parar...

- E a música?

Shadow usa seu Chaos control e cria um efeito sonoro digno de um baile...

- Mais algo?

- Nada mal, mas podia ficar melhor... Se você encaixasse a minha cintura assim... - Blaze posiciona a mão de Shadow e os dois dançam em um ritmo frenético todo o restante da noite...


End file.
